User talk:PhilBro
Wiki theme Hi PhilBro. Nice work on the wiki so far! Sanctum was not on my radar, but Dr. F left me a message about pitching in here at the wiki. As you can see, I just made a custom theme using a piece of concept art and the game's logo. Feel free to revert it if you don't like it, but I hope you do. Let me know if there's anything else I can do or help with. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hey PhilBro your doing an excelent job keep it up-Dcain Tower pictures Would you mind if I adjusted the table on the tower pages to try to include pictures of how the tower looks at that level? All info will remain, but to have it make sense with a picture in it moving around stuff is better I think. TheKillerBeeXL 18:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I changed the Lightning page a bit. If you like it I can do it for the other pages aswell. Maybe I have some time for it tomorrow, or else on friday to add it. Btw it is different than what I had in mind first. It really looked way worse than how I pictured it in my head lol. TheKillerBeeXL 13:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) My user rights I appreciate the gesture of adding me to the bureaucrat and admin usergroups, but since I'm Wikia Staff, I already have the rights/abilities of those two groups, so I removed myself from them. Keep up the good work! :''') JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :JoePlay said I'd need to be made an admin to really help with the wikia. Would you feel comfortable promoting me to Admin? The only reason I need it presently is so I can edit the .css code Кэне_零三 06:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::While I appreciate Admin status to do heavy coding, I would be '''VERY careful who you give Admin status to. Admins have a lot of power over a wiki and can tear it apart at the press of a button. TheKillerBeeXL and Klock84 seems nice enough, but just be careful. If you want to give contributors something to look forward to, I can make sub-admin groups with above-user powers for those who make over a certain # of edits (say, 50 or 100). Кэне_零三 08:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page I recently picked up Lego Universe and found that their wikia has a very nice opening page. I was thinking of emulating their page on our Wikia (I already laid down most of the code, you can see the template for their big catch banner here). I need to edit the .css to do that (apparently more so than the stuff JoePlay added), but a more pressing question is what image do we want on our main page. Thoughts? Кэне_零三 07:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Signatures You can leave your signature using four tildies ~. Кэне_零三 08:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Adminship request Hello. I know I'm a relatively new contributor, but I'd like to add CSS classes for infoboxes and navboxes, which requires administrator rights. Can you grant them to me? I've worked with MediaWiki CSS on two other gaming wikis – Killing Floor's and Alien Swarm's – so I know exactly what to do. Thanks. —Shidou T/ 18:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) "Sanctum Wikia event" I wanted to bring it up to the "admins" of the Sanctum Wiki before I did anything. But I'm thinking of hosting a game giveaway event under the title of the Wiki instead of as myself. The event will be to give keys away to the first 4 girls that upload two images of themselves with the words "Send me to Elis One" written on their palms. One from the front, one from profile. Any objections? Кэне_零三 09:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : more news on Shidou's talk page Кэне_零三 07:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC)